Makara (WTA)
Makara are the Indian Stream of the Mokolé, the stream of air. Also called the Stream of the Folk, they have been heavily influenced by human politics, religion, and mysticism. The Makara consider themselves diplomats to the other Changing Breeds. Their four auspices are determined by the seasons, and are further subdivided by the caste systems of their homelands, to such a great extent that outsiders rarely understand the finer distinctions between them. Overview The Makara of India regard the sun as a great source of enlightenment. Also of great importance to them is Dragon, the father of the Wani, or Dragon Kings. Hindu Mokolé in particular usually interact with spirits through the sacrifice of fire, and revere Dragon as Agni, the God of Fire. Of course, their images of Agni are more reminiscent of the Wani than humans. Above all, the Makara place Jya (their word for Gaia), the Trimurti (the Triat), and Rta, or the Cosmic Order, also known as Brahman. They also revere Chandra, the moon. Many Suchids do not acknowledge this order, simply shrugging and saying it is not for them to know. The Makara divide themselves in three distinct ways: breed, varna, and auspice. First, all Makara are born either to a human or crocodile. As they believe that their souls have been reincarnated many times, in both crocodilian and human forms, there is no discrimination between the two. Interbreeding between two Mokolé is forbidden like all other Streams, however. Breeds and Territories Homid Makara are almost always Indian-Born, and as such belong to the castes, or Jati. Their Suchid forms take the appearance of the dominant ancestor's reptile genus. Most are born in the low castes, it is rare for a highborn to be a changer, as most high-class kinfolk were killed in the War of Rage. It is vice versa for the Suchids. The Native Crocodile of India is endangered, however, and each year fewer and fewer Makara are hatched each year. Sun's-Hand, Crowning the Clutch of Kanpur, is concerned about this, and has sent at least one messenger out to ask advice from other clutches. Sun's-Hand is so worried that when Lakshmi Devadasi of the Nagah openly approached him for aid, he refused; she eventually sought out Towers-Above-The-Kings in an epic pilgrimage. Forms * Homid: The Homid form of the Makara is almost exclusively ethnic Indian; very few Makara have been born anywhere else. They are found in all levels of Indian society, but most often among merchant and peasant classes. Makara acknowledge that each caste has its place, although they are more likely to ignore the human caste when searching for mates. * Archid: The Archid form of the Makara takes the shape of the dreams of the dreams of the Wani; gigantic water-beasts, archaic crocodiles, serpents, even fishlike sea-dwellers. Others are many-headed things such as serpent nats, or even dragons. * Suchid: In Suchid form the Makara is one of India's native crocodilians; gaivals, muggers, or saltwater crocodiles. Varnas Makara Varnas include: * Gharial: Gavials * Karna: Saltwater crocodiles * Makara: Mugger crocodiles Auspices Like the Zhong Lung, the Makara divide their Auspices by the sun, but in regard to season rather than time of day. * Hemanta: The Winter Auspice. Tricksters and rogues, often expected to be crafty and attributed to frivolous behavior. * Zarad: The Autumn Auspice. The Mystics and spiritualists. Those with a background in priestly duties become Bhagats ("godly ones"), who try to blend their daily life with religion. * Grisma: The Summer Auspice. Judges and Police of the Makara, they are expected to seek truth and justice, which can be a rigorous duty in a society of karma and strong castes. * Vasanta: The Spring Auspice. Warriors of the Mokolé and India, as well as travelers. References *WTA: Mokolé (book), p. 17, 35-37 Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary Category:Mokolé